The Day After
by Lady Azura
Summary: Jake Martin was in a good mood. JATIE.


Summary: _Jake Martin was in a good mood. JATIE._

Disclaimer: Don't own _Degrassi_. Or Hellraiser. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: Wrote this over the weekend.

X

**The Day After****  
**_**By: Lady Azura**_

X

Jake Martin was in a good mood.

A very, very, _very_ good mood. Sauntering through the halls of Degrassi Community School, he couldn't hide the grin on his face as he thought about the night before, and Katie Matlin's perfect body thrashing beneath his, her lips parted and head thrown back as he pushed her over the edge over and over again. She had left shortly before Helen and his dad got home, giving him _just_ enough time to clean up, but he spent the majority of the night reliving those glorious hours in his mind and wondering if it was ever going to happen again.

When he opened his locker, he got his answer. A piece of paper, folded into a tiny square, fell out and landed by his feet. Making sure no one was looking, Jake picked it up and unfolded it to read its message.

_**Room 107**_

_** 12:00**_

Jake smirked and slipped the note into his back pocket before closing his locker. He was about to head to said location when Mo Mashkour suddenly appeared beside him.

"Ask me how my night was." He said.

Jake arched a brow. "How was your night?"

"_Awesome_." Mo declared. "Seriously, beyond awesome. I have _the_ best girlfriend in the world." He glanced around to make sure there were no eavesdroppers before leaning in so that only Jake could hear. "So we're at her house, right. In the basement. And her dad's home, and that's kind of a bummer but we were having a _Hellraiser_ marathon, so that was pretty cool. Then about halfway through the third movie, she lays one on me. Next thing I know, she's…" Mo made a giddy sound in the back of his throat, unable to contain his excitement. After a few seconds, he managed to regain his composure and cleared his throat. "All I'm saying is… she has an _amazing_ mouth. If you know what I mean."

He nudged Jake suggestively. Jake rolled his eyes in amusement.

"Sounds like you had a fun night." He remarked.

"_Oh yeah_." Mo replied smugly. "So, what about you? Did you and Madam President finally make out?"

Jake smirked, fiddling with the lock on his locker before clicking it shut.

"Katie and I did homework." He said coolly.

"Homework?" Mo repeated, less than impressed.

Jake shot him a pointed look. Mo's eyes widened in realization. "Oh, _that_ kind of homework!"

Jake nodded.

"So… how was it?" Mo asked, once he'd processed the newfound information.

Jake smirked. "Sorry, I don't kiss and tell."

"_What_?" Mo exclaimed. "Come on, man! I told you!"

Jake just laughed. After bidding his friend a quick farewell, he brushed past him and made his way down the hall. Everyone was in the cafeteria for lunch, and while he was slightly disappointed to be missing out on the tacos, he figured this was more important. When he reached his destination, he knocked twice before entering a room that was used mostly for storage. Desks were pushed to the sides and stacked on top of each other, and various costumes and set pieces from the Drama Club littered the floor and corners.

But sitting on a single desk in the middle of the room, was Katie Matlin, wearing tight black pants and hot pink stilettos. In the back of his mind, Jake thanked Mr. Simpson for getting rid of the uniforms. Locking the door behind him, he made his way over to the dark-haired girl.

"I was starting to think you weren't going to show." She said, turning her body towards him.

"I got held up." Jake informed her, coming to a stop between her legs. "Mo wanted to give me all the details about what him and Marisol did last night."

"Ah." Katie said simply, nodding in understanding. "Yeah… Marisol called me last night and told me everything — and I mean _everything_. She didn't leave _any_ details out."

Jake made a face.

"So, did you tell him?" Katie asked, running a hand up his chest. "About _us_?"

"I told him we did homework." Jake said with a smirk.

Katie smirked back, sliding a hand around his neck and pulling him down so that their lips brushed. Jake used his own hand to hook her right leg around his hip, letting her feel what she was doing to him. Katie's eyes darkened and she rolled her hips up teasingly, making Jake groan as his jeans tightened uncomfortably.

"Problem?" Katie taunted, nipping at his bottom lip.

"Yeah." Jake grunted, jerking his hips forward and causing her to gasp. "Wanna do something about it?"

Katie's lips curled and she gripped the collar of his shirt and leaned up, her lips grazing the side of his neck. A shiver ran up Jake's spine and he grabbed onto the edge of the desk. Pulling back slightly, Katie flashed him a coy smile before reaching down and hooking her fingers in his belt loops, bringing him closer to her. Jake swallowed hard, licking his lips as her hand brushed against him teasingly, her eyes never once leaving his. He watched as she unfastened his belt buckle and slowly unzipped his jeans, his heart hammering against his chest in anticipation.

"Last night was great." She said, wrapping her fingers around his length and eliciting a groan from him. "So… I thought I'd return the favor."

With that, Katie released him and slid off the desk, only to lower herself to her knees in front of him. Taking hold of him once more, Jake watched as she leaned forward and gave him an experimental lick, sending a jolt of pleasure coursing through his veins. Pleased with his reaction, she chuckled before taking him into her mouth. Jake swore under his breath, jerking his hips slightly, tightening his hold on the desk. Katie gazed up at him through lidded eyes, watching for clues as she began to bob her head.

"Jesus…" Jake murmured, resting his free hand on the back of her head.

He wasn't going to last long. It had been over a year since he'd last gotten a blowjob, and he and Clare had never gotten this far. Not that Clare struck him as the type to go down on a guy, but Jake quickly pushed those thoughts aside and focused on the girl kneeling in front of him — her hollowed cheeks, her warm mouth, her piercing eyes. Jake clenched his jaw, tangling his fingers in her dark hair and moving his hips in time with her mouth. Katie hummed in response, sending vibrations coursing through his body and almost making him lose it completely.

"K-Katie," he managed between gasps, tugging on her hair. "Katie, I'm not… I'm not gonna last much longer…"

Instead of pulling back like he expected, Katie continued her ministrations, wrapping her hand around the base of his length and stroking what wasn't in her mouth. With a moan, Jake came undone, his body stiffening and his grip on her hair tightening. Katie made a surprised noise, but didn't recoil in disgust. As he descended from his high, his grip on her hair loosened and Katie drew back, releasing him with a wet 'pop' and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

Still panting, Jake slumped against the desk while Katie rose to her feet and crossed her arms, looking at him expectantly.

"Well?" She demanded. "How was I?"

Jake grinned sheepishly.

"You were… you were amazing. _Are_ amazing." He told her, straightening his posture before reaching out and pulling her towards him. "We've still got ten minutes left before lunch ends."

Katie licked her lips. "Yeah? What will we do until then?"

Jake smirked, his hand trailing down her body and stopping only when he reached the button of her jeans.

"I've got a couple ideas…" He said, before leaning over and capturing her lips with his.

X

**FIN**

X

**So… this takes place between **_Cheat_ **and** _Distraction_**. Same universe. I felt this was kind of "meh" to be honest. My favorite part was actually the beginning with Mo and Jake.**

** Anyway… I hope you guys enjoyed.**

** Please ****REVIEW**** and tell me what you think!**


End file.
